


Another little kepcobi fic because i am a simple man

by mens_enim_formicularum



Series: wolf 359 character studies [3]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: M/M, i wish i was capable of writing crack but im sad about characters 24/7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mens_enim_formicularum/pseuds/mens_enim_formicularum
Summary: Hooo boy whos ready for another shitty fic where jacobi gets shot and is a little shit? because here ya go. it sucks ass, but here it is.
Relationships: Daniel Jacobi & Warren Kepler, Daniel Jacobi/Warren Kepler
Series: wolf 359 character studies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002171
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Another little kepcobi fic because i am a simple man

**Author's Note:**

> This fic sucks so much i stg im better than this but i wrote it and now im posting it like a clown.

Warren Kepler was coming to value Jacobi, as more than a tool. He could write it off as professional kindness, but that became more questionable when Jacobi made stupid decisions. 

“Alright boss, looks like I’m fucked. Leave me here to die if you want, just don’t let Maxwell have my cheese- I know she doesn’t appreciate good brie when she sees it.”

”Calm down, Jacobi,” Kepler said, voice strained slightly to cover the concern. “It’s hard to recruit people for Goddard, I don’t plan to deal with that again any time soon.” The fire began to lick at the ceiling from the cracked door. Jacobi barked out a bitter laugh, cut off by a wince of pain. 

“Kepler, I was shot in the leg. You remember that right? I can’t walk, and you’ll need your hands to shoot, around the exit theres a shit ton of very angry people with very big guns.” Kepler took a moment, working over the situation in his head. Jacobi continued, “Also, in case you didn’t notice this section of the building is on _fire,_ and you might just want to hurry off.”

“I’m taking you, Jacobi. I’m not going to leave you here to burn to death slowly, you’re far too useful.” Jacobi chuckled again, this time tinged with sadness. 

“Kepler, that's _so_ sweet, but you’re full of shit. Go on bossman, I’ll be fine.” Kepler's eyes flashed with indignation, before he steadied himself and knelt to pick up Jacobi from the ground. Jacobi fought back, slapping his hands off futilely. “Fuck off colonel, I’m the one who got us in this mess in the first place, it’s not worth it.” His voice, perpetually sarcastic, was hinting towards sadness. Kepler did nothing but grunt in return, lifting Jacobi’s body off the ground and heaving him over his shoulder. 

“Goddamnit Kepler, it’s not worth it. You know that” 

“Not to worry Jacobi. We have plenty of time for your self pitying martyr complex later.” Kepler quipped back, ignoring Jacobi’s attempts to change his mind. 

Soon they were leaving, Jacobi slung over one shoulder and a handgun in his other hand. The heat of the flames threatened them from all sides, the heat bringing tears to their eyes and the smoke scorching their lungs. 

Kepler slammed through the blackened door, the freezing night air burning his skin. Nobody was shooting. 

“Is there anyone else inside?” a man asked, only half paying mind to the two. Kepler was still for a moment. 

“No.” The men didn’t recognize them, and seemed to be busy sorting through the equipment they salvaged. Kepler tucked his gun into his back pocket quickly, hurrying off inconspicuously without being caught. 

“Now Jacobi, don’t you think it would’ve been a waste to leave my favorite demolitions expert behind?” 

“I’m your only demolitions expert, and _perhaps_ i was being dramatic.”

”Perhaps you were. In the future, avoid setting the wing _we are inside of_ on fire.” Jacobi Mumbled in return, still moping. Now with two hands free, Kepler maneuvered Jacobi to his chest, carrying him in a position which would be described as wedding style. 

Jacobi’s wound was bad. The bullet had gone clear through the bone of his shin, and blood was steadily dripping from his boot.


End file.
